Broken
by mickiressa
Summary: Sesshomaru finally gets back at the person he hates the most, and no its not InuYasha. Oneshot. Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like.


This is dedicated to a very good friend of mine who introduced me this pairing and asked me to write a one shot in the same day. I can't say that it was easy seeing as I have never done anything like this hopefully it's not too OOC, and meets her expectations.

All disclaimers apply I do not own the characters Ms. Takahashi does but I decided to barrow two characters and see how I could twist their arms to do my bidding.

Broken

He was broken.

He was beaten.

Bleeding.

He was face down.

As a matter of fact his face was in the dirt and he could do nothing but grit his teeth as he hissed in pain.

His hands gripped aimlessly at the dirt that he lay on having already clawed mindlessly at the grass that was there.

His mind was in turmoil at what was happening to him.

His bare naked ass was being pounded into from behind.

How he ended up in this situation, he no longer cared about- all he wanted was for it to be over.

Another cry tore from his lips as his abuser grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled harshly on the stands almost ripping them from his already over-sensitized scalp.

He wanted to pull away move from under the unrelenting demon that held him down and thrust violently into him.

He could vaguely remember what had happened.

Kouga had been minding his business hunting or something or other, his two lackeys falling behind as usual. Kouga grinned at that they still couldn't keep up even without him having the jewel shards jammed in his legs.

One moment his was standing there thinking about how he could reprimand the two, then the next thing he knew was that he knocked clear across the clearing he had been standing in landing hard on his ass.

Lying sprawled across the grass with the wind knocked out of him Kouga tried to focus on what had hit him and where it was rather than trying to get his breathing back under his control.

No such luck for as soon as he turned his head to locate the source of the blow his head was sharply turned the other way by a well placed and delivered kick to his jaw.

Kouga swore he heard a crack but had no time to contemplate on whether his jaw was broken or just fractured, hell like he could tell the difference anyway it just fucking hurt. He could taste the blood in his mouth.

His brain was barely processing this pain when another one erupted from his abdomen pain unlike any other he had ever felt yet it was somehow familiar. Poison he'd been poisoned again the first time by Naraku's miasma and this time by someone he had yet to lay eyes on yet. The burning sensation he felt was unlike anything he ever felt even Naraku's poison hadn't been this bad. This poison felt like it was eating away at his insides and it likely was.

Finally like a newborn baby he looked up and into the eyes of his attacker. He was surprised to see it was that mutt's brother who was ripping him a new one. Quite literally.

Sesshomaru's red eyes stared down at Kouga's pitiful body that gasped for breath as the poison started to take hold of his lungs and other vital organs.

"This Sesshomaru won't kill you wolf."

"…" Kouga couldn't respond, hell he could barely breathe with the poison running rampant through his body.

'Why?' was the only thing Kouga's mind could wonder before darkness overcame him.

When he came to all he felt was excruciating pain and the unmistakable caress of the wind on his backside. Struggling to look down at himself he noted that all his clothes and armor had been stripped from him and he was lying on the ground with nothing but his tail hanging between his legs.

He glanced around for Sesshomaru his head felt like it was swimming through-what did Kagome call it ah yeah- Jell-O with every motion he made with his head, he was glad he didn't have to look far since he spotted the tai-youkai not to far from him.

Sesshomaru walked over casually like he hadn't just been trying to gut Kouga like a fish a few moments ago. Kouga watched as Sesshomaru began to remove his clothes article by article. His mouth dropped open in shock and it was all he could do to utter incomprehensible syllables.

Kouga was still having trouble trying to wrap his mind around what was going on. Okay first thing first he was naked. Next thing was that Sesshomaru was now completely and utterly naked and still standing over him.

"Wh-why?" Kouga gasped out.

Sesshomaru let something like a scoff slip past his lips before responding, "Why? Because this Sesshomaru wants to show you the pain you showed her."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"This Sesshomaru has no patience to explain things to you, now for your punishment."

Sesshomaru got down behind Kouga on his knees preparing for what Kouga knew was going to be his worst nightmare.

Without even giving the slightest bit of a warning Sesshomaru shoved his thick and lengthy cock into Kouga's tight little ass.

The sound that ripped itself from Kouga's throat was full of pain and ear-shattering loud as it could be heard for miles even without the aided super hearing of most youkai. Tears actually pricked the corners of Kouga's eyes but he refused to let them fall. It hurt so bad the pain was just excruciating he would rather have Sesshomaru rip him apart ligament by ligament than to endure this. Kouga was very sure that his ass was bleeding and that he would never sit down the same way again.

It was bad enough that he was being manhandled the way he was with a tai-youkai shoved so painfully far up his ass. This was humiliating because as it stood tai-youkai were the only youkai that were able to take multiples mates.

He on the other hand was only able to take one and with Sesshomaru taking him from behind like a bitch in heat he was stuck with him whether he wanted to be with him or not. Unless Sesshomaru killed him he was stuck with the tai-youkai that now had a bruising grip on his hips as he drove himself even further within Kouga if that was even possible.

Kouga gasped out Sesshomaru hit something that despite everything else felt…good. Shit. Kouga would not enjoy being raped up the ass, he would not enjoy becoming this sick fuck's plaything, he just wouldn't. Yet when Sesshomaru arched his back to gain a new angle Kouga had to bite back what may have been a moan creeping up from his throat.

The grip on his hair returned this time making him arch his back and push back against Sesshomaru's thighs pushing Sesshomaru's cock deeper into his ass, this time he couldn't contain the slight hiss of pleasure that escaped him.

Sesshomaru smirked as he heard the sound of pleasure rise from the wolf's lips, he hadn't intended on the wolf enjoying this at all but what better way to humiliate the one you hate by having them enjoy being violated in the worst way possible.

Sesshomaru jerked his hips in a way so that every time he entered Kouga he would hit that one spot that had Kouga moan with the slightest hint of pleasure.

Sesshomaru plan had been to kick the living shit out of Kouga for harming what was his. He would have done it a lot earlier had the whole Naraku business had not gone down, if he had his way Kouga would have suffered and died the same week he resurrected Rin.

It had to wait until that bastard was taken care of though, so the rage that could have been dispatched within a week built up over the years it took to defeat Naraku and so Sesshomaru was letting Kouga have it. The plan originally was to just kick the shit out of Kouga until he was on the brink of death or kill and resurrect him and beat him into an inch of his life again.

But this, oh this was much more satisfying, he would take Kouga as a mate drop him back off to his so called pack of runts and watch him fall apart as they all caught his scent. Sesshomaru would suffer no ill consequences because he was Lord of the West no one dared to defy him, and if someone dared to utter one word in bad faith they would meet a swift demise.

It was easy finding the wolf it didn't take Sesshomaru more than one day to locate the wolf. Loosening the reins on his demonic power the sclera of his eye bled red and the pupil a turquoise. The markings on his face became more prominent and in the next moment his fist collided with Kouga's torso.

The Bakusaiga was too good for him Sesshomaru wanted him to suffer, and using his sword would have killed him almost instantaneously and Sesshomaru couldn't have that. So instead he let the pent up anger and frustration that he had been holding the last few years loose on Kouga. Plunging a poison soaked hand into Kouga's abdomen much like he had done InuYasha years before he then watched the wolf pass out.

It wasn't enough he didn't relieve any anger in fact it felt like he created more so he decided to take it up a notch. Grabbing Kouga by his ponytail Sesshomaru proceeded pick him up to take him a ways away from where they were. Sesshomaru traveled for a few miles before decided that a slightly wooded area would do.

Dropping Kouga to the ground like a limp doll he made little work on removing the wolf's clothing and armor. Now all he had to do was wait for the wolf to wake up it would be no fun taking him while he was unconscious.

Kouga had woken up nearly an hour later his body having fought off the more deadly parts of the poison in his system. After stripping naked Sesshomaru rammed his already hard cock into Kouga's ass. It didn't take much for the tai-youkai to get hard and it was especially easy with Kouga since he got off on seeing him in pain.

Sesshomaru spared no expenses about taking Kouga as hard and as deep as possible and hearing Kouga moan only spurred him to go harder.

Grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling Kouga back to that he could talk directly into his ear.

"Beg this Sesshomaru to give you more." He ordered.

Kouga grunted when Sesshomaru let the grip in his hair loosen.

Kouga grit his teeth as he answered, "I will never beg."

Not deterred in the slightest bit Sesshomaru continued to pound away sliding his thick cock in and out of Kouga's ass watching in mild wonder as the wolf's mouth would fall open every time he would ram himself back in.

Sesshomaru turned up the heat, he raked his hands down the wolf's sides and along his back hoping to get a rise out of him.

"Don't touch me!" Kouga managed to rasp out.

What the hell he hadn't bothered touching him in a manner to pleasure him before so why start now. Kouga was pissed he wasn't going to sit back and take this like some common whore, oh no he was going to give Sesshomaru a run for his money.

Smirking despite himself Sesshomaru reached around under Kouga with one hand tracing his abdominals down around the marred flesh were the poison was still working and grabbing hold of Kouga's semi-erect cock.

Kouga hissed as a spark of pleasure ran through him as Sesshomaru began toying with his cock long fingertips dancing around the tip peeking from the foreskin. Grabbing hold a little more tightly than necessary Sesshomaru pulled the foreskin exposing the sensitive tip of the wolf's prick to his ever wondering hand.

Kouga had to stop himself from arching into the tai-youkai's touch. Feeling disgusted with himself he bit the inside of his cheek drawing blood and taking his mind off the tai-youkai who was skillfully teasing him into ecstasy.

"This Sesshomaru will not tell you again beg me!" Sesshomaru pushed Kouga's face into the dirt as his hand gripped the back of his neck to hold him in place.

Kouga didn't know what to do, on one hand he could defy the prick and probably die a really embarrassing death of being face down and ass up in the mud with a sword buried deep within his ass. He didn't want that but his pride simply would not let him to submit to begging the tai-youkai to do more even if he himself wanted it.

Kouga had to admit that even though this was all started for a reason unknown to him it didn't feel all that bad to have him buried in his ass and the way he was manipulating his own cock was his own little slice of heaven on earth.

While he was thinking away in the recesses of his mind Sesshomaru dropped Kouga's cock and stopped moving completely. It didn't take Kouga long to notice that he was no longer being pleasured and as much as he hated it he wanted Sesshomaru to finish what he started. He didn't know if it was the poison talking or the fact that he had been so close to achieving that all time high but Kouga mouth opened and out tumbled the words that Sesshomaru wanted to hear.

Sesshomaru picked up Kouga's cock like he hadn't stopped in the first place and began thrusting inside him once again, roughly.

A thought occurred to Sesshomaru as a breeze picked up, and he stopped and pulled out of Kouga. Kouga in turn let out one of the most pitiful whines Sesshomaru had ever heard. Sesshomaru motioned for Kouga to follow through with his movements as Sesshomaru rolled him over onto his back.

Picking up Kouga's leg and guiding his cock back inside Kouga he grabbed the other leg and pushed them up and open and pounded mercilessly once again into Kouga. Kouga mind was gone somewhere caught between the dizzying effects of the poisons and the high feeling of the pleasure he was receiving, because he was letting the moans of pleasure spill from his open mouth without a second thought.

Sesshomaru was getting close he could tell by the tell-tale signs as his balls tightened and his own cock quivered, dropping one leg he once again grabbed hold of Kouga's cock manipulating him into his own orgasm which spurred Sesshomaru's own orgasm as he shot his seed deep inside Kouga's ass.

Once the last of his seed shot inside of Kouga he pulled out and noted that he was still hard looking down at Kouga's ass he watched his own cum slowly ooze out so he decided he would use another hole. Gathering himself up he sat back down on Kouga's chest, grabbing and turning his head to face him.

Kouga's eyes focused although blurrily on Sesshomaru's cock still standing tall through such exerting exercise.

"Suck it." Sesshomaru ordered.

Without so much as a second thought or a first one in this case Kouga opened his mouth and complied taking Sesshomaru's cock into his mouth. Kouga ran his tongue over the exposed tip much like Sesshomaru had done with his fingers.

Sesshomaru not one for patience shoved more of his cock into Kouga's mouth so much in fact that it was hitting the back of Kouga's throat and slightly slipping down his throat. It was delicious that tight feeling of this throat when it was forced to swallow the very tip of his cock, and Sesshomaru wanted more.

Grabbing Kouga behind the head and pulling him slightly up to meet him halfway Sesshomaru began to pound away into Kouga's mouth much like he had done his ass moments ago.

Sesshomaru balls tightened quicker this time from being over excited and wanting to cum again. Sesshomaru forced his cock deeper and deeper into the wolf's mouth until Kouga face was smacking into Sesshomaru's pelvis bone. Sooner than later Sesshomaru released a torrent of cum down Kouga's throat holding Kouga who was most likely choking in place until the last of it spurted out.

Pulling out Sesshomaru watched as Kouga's head lolled to the side, cum spilling out of his open mouth his eyes and face expressionless and blank. Sesshomaru climbed off Kouga his cock finally having gone limp and strolled to grab his clothes. Ducking behind a few trees he slipped into the conveniently placed hot spring to bathe.

After his impromptu bath Sesshomaru came back fully clothed and Kouga was still lying there just as he left him. Sesshomaru scented the air again they were a lot closer now they shouldn't have a problem finding him. Sesshomaru took his leave then waiting and listening for the tell-tale signs of the rest of the wolf's pack to find him.

Sometime later Sesshomaru smirked as he heard the pained howl of a wolf that was broken completely. Maybe next time Sesshomaru would do him a favor and end his life but it would be such a shame since he did have a pretty good mouth on him.

The end…I think?


End file.
